


love potion

by mirkwood131



Series: EXO Central [49]
Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Happy Ending, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 06:43:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17017704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirkwood131/pseuds/mirkwood131
Summary: "You should stop doing that." Kyungsoo said."What?!""Doing things that make me want to kiss you."





	love potion

**Author's Note:**

> hope you'll enjoy:)

10

 

Baekhyun woke up with the room spinning around him, slower at times, in strange circles that were growing wider and wider and then crashing right over his body.

The morning didn't seem to be one, but a dusty and freezing mix of a late autumn pouring into the first days of winter.

His body was tense, glued among the sheets and blankets. What day was it?

Someone walked inside the room, leaving the door wide open, bringing the coldness of the hallway.

"Are you awake?"

"I thought you'd be leaving early." Baekhyun whispered, digging his head between the pillows.

The spinning returned, heavier.

"Change of plans. They don't need me at work anymore."

"I feel like crap." Baekhyun said, lifting his head to look at the other.

He patted the empty spot next to him. The man sighed, but climbed onto the bed and pulled the covers over his body.

"Kyungsoo..." he whispered, wrapping his arms around the man’s middle, placing his head in the space between his shoulder and neck.

Kyungsoo was warm, radiating it from every inch of uncovered skin, still dressed in a baggy t-shirt and a pair of red short. His body shivered when Baekhyun breathed cool air over him; one arm came to rest on his middle, tapping it with his fingers from time to time.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing..."

"You said you are feeling sick..."

"I'm just tired." Baekhyun whispered.

"You're always...tired." Kyungsoo sighed.

Baekhyun breathed out, closing his eyes as he could faintly feel the other's chest raising and falling along with his heartbeat.

"I thought about going home and doing some laundry." Kyungsoo said after a while.

"Really?"

"Yeah, laundry, some cleaning too."

"Right now?" he asked, looking up at his face.

"I can stay for a little more if you want."

"It's fine." Baekhyun said, "You can go."

"Still dizzy?"

"I'm good. Come on, go home, do your laundry."

Kyungsoo stood up from the bed and Baekhyun watched him discard the clothes on the edge of the bed, taking the pair of slacks and shirt from the chair near the big window that was reaching the floor.

"You have a nice ass." Baekhyun said.

"I thought you were sick." Kyungsoo said, turning his head.

"Not sick enough not to appreciate how good your ass looks right in the morning."

He laughed, shaking his head.

Kyungsoo hovered over him and placed a long kiss on his forehead.

"Lips." Baekhyun pouted.

He smiled when he felt the other's mouth on his own; soft but too quick.

"Call if you feel worse."

"I will, Doctor Do."

 

9

 

His head fell right over the desk, between his hands. The small clock was ticking next to him, louder and louder until he pushed it off, onto the floor. It fell, but the ticking didn't cease, covered for a couple of seconds by its metallic thud; something rolled over and over next to his foot.

"Fuuuuck!" he shouted, hitting his forehead on the desk a couple of times.

"Want to break it?"

"My head or the table?" Baekhyun asked, looking behind at the one who had entered the room.

"Both. I care more about your head though."

"Thank you."

"Kyungsoo told me you are in a bad mood lately." the other said, sitting on the free chair near the wall.

"I'm in a fine mood."

"Honestly?"

"Yes, Jongdae."

"That's why you were almost cracking your skull open at work." Jongdae said, pushing the fallen clock with his foot.

"Got annoyed with something." he said and picked it up, placing it back on the desk; the glass was broken and one of the red hands was moving up and down without cease.

"How's...dating him?"

"We are not...dating." Baekhyun whispered.

"Right. Casual sex. You know Kyungsoo is not the type to do casual anything, right?" Jongdae asked.

"Right. Because you know what he thinks? Seems like he is the type, after all. "

"Doesn't seem like it. You call him every day. That's not casual."

"It doesn't have to conform to whatever you read online that casual sex should be. We are friends. Of course I call him." Baekhyun said, pushing the clock to face down on the desk; the ticking was still there.

"When you need him. Which is-"

"I'm throwing that thing in your face, I swear." Baekhyun said, gripping the object with his right hand.

"Easy, tiger."

"We’re not dating."

 

8

 

"It smells divine in here."

"Really?"

"Yeah...I bet it tastes even better." he said, leaning over his back.

"Hopefully." Kyungsoo laughed.

His hands slid underneath his t-shirt, gliding over the warm skin, stopping right above his navel. Baekhyun pinched him, pushing his fingers down, towards the waist band of the shorts he was wearing, pulling and then letting them fall back with a slap.

"Auch." Kyungsoo whispered.

"I could..." he said, pushing his fingers past the hem, going lower but slowly, until it reached his groin.

"I'm cooking."

"You cook up there and I do that down there." Baekhyun said. "Nothing will get into the food." he continued and gripped him, tight.

Kyungsoo dropped the wooden spoon on the floor and groaned, not even picking it up.

"Make it quick."

"You are always...quick."

Baekhyun bent down, at his feet and dragged both the boxer briefs and the shorts down, around his ankles. "See? You are quick." he grinned, looking up at him while he started moving his hand up and down.

Kyungsoo's fingers grabbed the edges of the counter, closing his eyes as Baekhyun's cold hand tightened around him, slow at first and then faster and faster, before he felt something warm and wet wrapping around the tip. He breathed out, a long exhale as with his other hand, he pulled at Baekhyun's hair.

"Told you." he said, wiping his mouth after a couple more minutes. "You are quick."

"Shut up." Kyungsoo smiled.

"I cleaned you really well. Did you burn the food or something? Smells funky in here."

"Just your intelligence, burning away." Kyungsoo said.

"I'll put the plates. Pink or blue?"

"Blue."

"So I get the pink?" Baekhyun asked, placing them on each side of the round table.

"Like your face."

"Shut up. Instead of oxygen, I received your freaking love potion."

"Who calls it that?" Kyungsoo laughed, coming with the frying pan towards the table.

He placed a big coaster in the middle and put it right on it, steaming and smelling of spices and herbs.

"Can't wait to eat it." Baekhyun said, already digging the fork into the middle of the food.

"Wait until I put it on the plate." Kyungsoo said and slapped his hand.

Baekhyun poked the tongue at him and Kyungsoo made a movement with his fingers to grab it but he quickly closed his mouth.

"You need this tongue."

"Do I?"

"Yes, you do." Baekhyun grinned, taking another bite from the food. "Come on. I'm starving."

"The food, your Majesty."

"Then you can do whatever I ask you to?" Baekhyun winked.

"You wish."

"This is amazing." he said between bites. "Best pasta you've ever made."

"Really?" Kyungsoo said, his smile growing wider and wider watching the other eat even though the food was still burning.

Baekhyun nodded. "Aaaah-mazing."

"Friday I'm going on a date." Kyungsoo said after a while.

"Oh...is it with a..."

"Girl. From work. It's pretty casual."

"Does casual mean jumping in bed with her after the first glass of casual wine in your apartment?" Baekhyun asked, putting the fork down.

"Don't be an ass. I didn't have to tell you."

"Of course not. It's not like your dick will go into her vagina and then she'll go 'ohh, baby, harder, ooohh, right there, your dick is sooo big'." Baekhyun said, rolling his eyes.

"Asshole. I thought you know me better than this but I suppose I was wrong." Kyungsoo said, standing up from the table.

"So I'm the asshole?"

"I didn't say I'll marry her and have 5 kids."

"Of course not. You said you were going on a date with someone while you were having dinner with me. I'm going home." Baekhyun said.

He walked towards the door, holding his breath.

"Fine."

"Fine. Hope your date goes 'well'."

"Asshole!" Kyungsoo yelled as Baekhyun slammed the door.

He pressed his back on the wall and breathed out, chewing on the insides of his cheeks. It was already dark outside and his coat and backpack were still in the apartment; but he didn't want to get back inside or see Kyungsoo looking at him.

The door opened instead as his belongings were thrown right on the entrance mat that read "welcome".

"You forgot those." Kyungsoo said and closed the door.

Baekhyun closed his eyes for a couple of seconds before he grabbed them and ran down the stairs.

 

7

 

"She got the scholarship instead of you." Jongdae said as his finger was sliding over the glass that was covering the sheet of paper. "3 scholarships though. More than last year."

"Shut up. You got one."

"Yeah, but not the biggest one." Jongdae shrugged. "It's fine. You'll get it next semester. Plus, she's an idiot."

"Oh, thank you. So even an idiot managed to get a fucking scholarship and I didn't." Baekhyun said, turning around and leaning over the wall.

"I'm sorry."

"Shhh, Joy. He's pissed."

"Well that was totally unfair and I'm really feeling for you." Joy said, touching his shoulder. "Hani is an idiot. That's for sure."

"Shhhh..." Jongdae whispered.

"I'm fine." Baekhyun said. "It's just a scholarship. Not the end of the world."

"Next semester." Joy smiled.

"Yup." he shrugged, stepping away from the wall. "I'm actually skipping this course to eat something. I'm starving."

"You rebel!" Joy laughed. "Well, I'll give you the notes, so don't worry."

 

Baekhyun kicked a stone as a truck passed by him. He looked at the back of it, stopping right near the roundabout and then sliding right on the street crowded with smaller cars. The wind was blowing his hair strands away from his forehead, thin and golden in the light puncturing the clouds. Someone stopped right in the middle of the sidewalk so he stepped on the road. A car passed so close to him that he had to stop, the coldness still on his skin. Another one followed the first, still just as close and finally, Baekhyun went back to the sidewalk.

The food court was crowded, more than usual and after a couple of walks between the already occupied tables, he found one near the exit to the terrace. He placed the tray down, fries, 2 hamburgers and soda, and sat on the chair.

Baekhyun was chewing a fry when his chest shuddered and his chin fell towards his chest; his eyes were burning while his throat was aching dulling, unable to swallow the chewed fry. People were walking around his table, some looking at him while Baekhyun kept eating while barely perceptible drops were trickling down his cheeks, onto the food in front of him.

 

 

6

 

Kyungsoo answered the phone after the first try, voice husky and low.

"Uhm...are you free? This afternoon?" Baekhyun asked, pacing around his bedroom.

_"Sure, why not. Where do we go?"_

"A walk?"

_"Okay..."_

"5. Sharp."

Baekhyun placed the phone back on the desk and sighed. He opened the closet and closed it back before he opened it again. Then, he dialed Joy's number, putting the phone between his shoulder and ear while he started taking the hangers out and then putting them back in.

"I need some advice."

_"What type of advice?"_

"What do you wear when you want to impress someone but at the same time you want it to be low key?"

_"Uhm...is it about Kyungsoo?"_

"Maybe..."

_"I hate the dude."_

"I know. But advice?"

_"If you were a girl I'd say a skirt but you aren't one...so, skinny jeans? But really, really skinny ones and a baggy sweater or something and glasses and balm on the lips. That's a must. And pinch your cheeks."_

"What are you turning me into?" he laughed.

_"You'll be irresistible. Still coming with me to buy those...things?"_

"How can I miss it?"

_"I love you and someday I'll punch that asshole in the dick."_

"I need that...dick. Something else that I don't need." Baekhyun said.

_"Head. Okay. Be good. Don't give in easy. Pleeeeease."_

"Love you too." he smiled.

 

Baekhyun looked at the phone once again.

"Sorry. The traffic was crap." Kyungsoo said. "Did you wait long?"

"5-ish."

"I'll get you some hot chocolate, okay?" he asked, placing an arm over his middle.

"How was the date?" Baekhyun asked, sliding from the other's grip.

"Good."

"Uhm...exemplify?"

"We kissed once and I said I'll call."

"Will you?"

"No." Kyungsoo laughed. "I hated her perfume. Bubble gum and tutti-frutti. Who wears that?"

"Chicks you go on dates with." Baekhyun said. "Buy me one from there." he pointed to a coffee shop.

"You are draining my bank account." Kyungsoo said, but opened the door and walked inside the place. "Smells great."

"Yeah...I'll take a table." Baekhyun said.

"Sooo..." Kyungsoo said, sitting down. "After paying 100 for two hot chocos, am I forgiven?"

"Maybe..." Baekhyun smiled, placing his chin over the hands.

"Don't forget you acted like an asshole too."

"Yeah, because you just told me at the table that you'll go on a date with a possible chick you consider to be in a relationship with." Baekhyun whispered.

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. "I can't just be fuck buddies with someone forever. I'm almost 26. My parents already want me married with kids." he whispered too, glancing around.

"Whatever." Baekhyun said, chewing his lower lip. "Let's talk about something else. Like how I didn't get the scholarship."

"I'm sorry. But there are only 2 so..."

"3. Hani received one too for retaking all her freaking exams and maybe sucking some dick too."

"It's just a scholarship." Kyungsoo sighed.

"Even you got one when you were at school."

"A scholarship is not everything. You'll get a job and nobody will care."

"Well, maybe I care." Baekhyun whispered.

"Your hot chocolate." the waitress said, placing the two cups on the table.

"Thanks." Kyungsoo said.

"How's your life?"

"Decent. You know, same stuff. Oooh." Kyungsoo said, putting the mug back on the table, "I'm doing Christmas with some old friends. We've already rented a lodge somewhere in the mountains."

"Oh..." Baekhyun whispered, looking down at the drink. "Sounds fun."

"You can come too."

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah, why not? Unless you have other plans."

"I'm free...like always." Baekhyun laughed.

"It's going to be fun."

"Yeah...I mean, it will be the first Christmas together."

"Right. Should I buy you a present?" Kyungsoo asked.

"If you don't want to, it's alright." Baekhyun said, taking a sip from the drink.

"I want to. What would you like?"

"So I just say what I want and you buy it?" he laughed.

"Alright, then don't say."

"I can say."

"No, now don't turn it. I'll get you whatever I want." Kyungsoo said.

"Well, I already know what to buy for you."

"What?"

"It's a secret."

"Tell me..." Kyungsoo whispered, placing his hand over Baekhyun's to intertwine their fingers.

"Fine. It's not much...really. I saw a leather notebook with golden lining on the pages and I thought you might...like it. Now it sounds stupid."

"It's great. I love it."

"You do?"

"Yeah..." he nodded. “I need one actually, you know, to appear fancier than I really am.”

 

"We should...stop." Baekhyun whispered as Kyungsoo pushed him against the wall.

"Just a little..."

"Let's watch something instead." he said, turning his head so the other’s couldn’t reach his mouth anymore.

"Are you still upset...?" Kyungsoo asked, kissing the side of his neck.

"No...I just..."

"You said it's okay if we sleep together from time to time..." he said, kissing him on the lips.

"Yeah...and it is..." he whispered as the other undid his belt.

"Then let me take care of you, baby..."

"Don't say that..."

"What?"

"Baby...it's-I just..."

"Okay, Baekhyun." Kyungsoo said, stepping aside.

"Don't get mad." he said, grabbing his wrist.

"I simply don't get what you want."

"I want to...I want this." Baekhyun said, walking in front of him.

"Really?"

"Please, don't get angry because of that...I just..." he whispered, looking down.

"Okay.

"Kyungsoo..."

"You know, if you didn't want to do this, just say it. Because one day you like...whatever." he shook his head.

"We're always fighting." Baekhyun whispered.

"Let's watch a movie." Kyungsoo said, sitting down on the couch.

"I'm sorry."

"Baekhyun. It's fine. Sit and let's just watch something, okay?"

"Yeah, sure."

 

Baekhyun turned around on the bed.

"Not sleepy?" Kyungsoo asked.

"Not really...been thinking."

"About me?"

"You wish." he laughed as the other pulled him closer. "A little."

"Then...think about this." Kyungsoo said, pushing him down on his back while he crawled underneath the blanket.

"Kyu-" he whispered, but his words were cut off the moment Kyungsoo's lips wrapped around him.

Baekhyun breathed out, his body lifting a little from the mattress with each dip of the other's mouth on him; his skin was getting warmer and warmer as his fingers were digging into the mattress.

"You were quick too." Kyungsoo laughed, throwing the blanket aside. "I don't know how you swallow though. It feels like I have a lump in my throat now."

"I read some articles." Baekhyun said.

"Really?"

"Well...the first blow job I ever gave was on a cucumber and I bit it off. Now are you glad it wasn't your dick?"

"God. Love those cucumbers then." Kyungsoo laughed, kissing him on the cheek.

"You should."

"So...can I complain a little?"

"Yeah..." Baekhyun smiled as Kyungsoo placed his head over his chest.

He pulled back the blanket on top of them.

"Chanyeol thinks I'm a terrible friend. Am I?"

"Depends..."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You can get pretty obsessed with work. And sometimes you forget to text back."

"Only because I'm busy."

"You also forget to return calls."

"Again, busy." Kyungsoo said. "But I care about him."

"Then show him you do."

"What, give him a blowjob too?" he asked.

"No." Baekhyun laughed. "Spend time together."

"Yeah...but you take up a lot of my time." he said, biting his ear lobe.

"Do I?" Baekhyun asked, grinning.

"Yeah...a lot of it." Kyungsoo said, kissing his neck, down to his chest. "This...takes a lot of time."

 

 

5

 

 

"I'm in love." Baekhyun said, chewing a fry.

"How is that your calculations are all correct?" Joy asked, shuffling through the papers in front of her. "Are you talking about Mr. Jerk Kyungsoo?"

"Because I know math. And yes."

"Then just fall out of love. He isn't worth it." she said, crossing a line on one of her papers.

"I can't. I fell asleep thinking about how nice his voice is."

"You're cheesy. He's short. And annoying and did I say jerk? And muuuuch older."

"By 5 years." Baekhyun sighed. "I should just tell him, right?"

"Maybe." she shrugged. "Can you explain to me exercise 4, 5, 10, 11, 12 and 13?"

"That's almost all the homework."

"I know." Joy said. "Soo...4?"

 

Baekhyun looked around the store, his fingers stopping again on the blue notebook. "Is it too little?" he asked.

"Do you have a budget? It's already 50$, you never buy me expensive gifts." Jongdae said as Joy took it from Baekhyun.

She shuffled through it, giving him a glance from time to time. "He doesn't deserve something this nice. Just for being so stupid to not see what a puppy in love you are."

"I'm not...a puppy in love." Baekhyun whispered, taking it back from her.

"She's right." Jongdae said. "You know, he likes movies. You can buy him one."

"Too impersonal."

"And a 50$ notebook is better?" Joy asked.

"I'll draw him something in it." Baekhyun said.

"Well, if I were you, I'd buy him a silk tie."

Joy burst into laughter as Baekhyun kept looking from one to another. "Why?"

"You know...double purpose. Daytime, clothing item, night time-" Jongdae winked.

"I can't believe you two."

"He's here." Joy whispered.

"Who?"

"Him." she said, nudging Baekhyun in the ribs. "Chanyeol."

"He's my friend." Jongdae grinned. "Hey! Dude, come here!" he shouted. "This over here is Joy. She think you are extremely hot."

"I didn't...say that...Hi!" she said, smiling at him.

"I'm Baekhyun. I'm going to buy this." he said, walking away to the cash register.

"Wait for me." Joy said, rushing after him. "Jongdae is a jerk sometimes."

"Like you."

"Hey. I actually care about your well-being. And wallet." Joy said, watching him place the dollar bills on the counter.

"Go talk to him. Now it's your chance."

"Neah...he's too fuckboy-ish for me. I want something serious, not a night stand."

"Or fuck buddy." Baekhyun said, taking the notebook.

"Hey...I didn't mean it like that."

"I know. It's just...I know he's going to buy me a sweater or some shitty golden stationary that I will never use, because he's like that. And then I spend 50 on something he'll probably put on a shelf and never use. I know it's stupid." Baekhyun said, walking outside the shop, where Jongdae and Chanyeol were talking.

"Are you busy tonight?" Chanyeol asked, looking at the girl that brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Me?"

"Yeah, you cutie." he smirked, stepping closer to Joy.

"Depends."

"Well, I'll come pick you up at 9. Give me your number." he said, giving her his phone.

"Sure." she whispered, brushing a hair strand away.

 

 

4

 

 

"What do you think?" Baekhyun asked, sitting cross legged on the bed.

"Seems decent enough."

"Really?"

"It's only a CV..." Kyungsoo sighed. "Yeah, it's pretty good. Read much worse."

"Wonderful." he smiled. "By the way...I bought you the gift."

"Oh, you are quick." Kyungsoo yawned. "I think I should go home."

"You can sleep here." Baekhyun said, covering the other's hand with his own.

"I have an early morning tomorrow."

"Oh...yeah, sure. Yeah, I get it." he said, closing his laptop. "Uhm...did you...are you busier or..." Baekhyun asked, cracking his knuckles.

"A bit. It's hectic this time around. Oh...and I..."

"Yeah?" Baekhyun asked, looking at him.

"I've gone on a couple of dates with somebody. Nothing serious."

"Oh...how were them?"

"Great." Kyungsoo smiled. "He's great."

"I've got a 9 on that midterm that I thought I fucked...uhm, sorry, I..."

"Are you upset again?" Kyungsoo asked.

"About what?"

"Going on dates...with someone?"

"No, it's fine. I'm cool. Just tell me when to back down." Baekhyun said, standing up to place the laptop on the desk and stare at it for a while longer.

"Sure?"

"Yeah, just tell me. I don't need to go with you guys to that lodge...you can bring your date."

"I'll think about it." Kyungsoo said.

Baekhyun didn't turn around, breathing in and out, hearing the other's bear feet on the floor. A hand laid over his middle, squeezing it a little while he felt his lips trail up on his neck to his ear lobe.

"I know what I'll get you for Christmas. And you'll love it." Kyungsoo laughed in his ear, sending shivers down his body, causing all the small hairs to raise up on his arms.

"Yeah...?"

"Pretty much."

"Are you sure you can't stay?" he asked, pressing himself to his chest.

"Don't make me..."

"Just for tonight...to make up for the dates." Baekhyun whispered, turning his head enough to place a sloppy kiss on his lips. "I really need you."

Kyungsoo kissed him back, pulling him closer and then, pushing him towards the bed.

 

All that he could see was Baekhyun's bare back, his vertebras visible and sharp underneath the white skin, as his blonde hair was falling in all directions over his neck. On the side, near his hip bone, there was a purple mark, almost round, but not quite.

He brushed his fingers over his skin, cold and shivering underneath his touch, as Baekhyun turned his head towards him.

"What are you doing, babe...it's barely 6." Kyungsoo asked.

"This is my new schedule." Baekhyun said. "I wake up at 6 and go to bed at 9 and I revise for every course that day, read in advance and on Friday, Saturday and Sunday I do that after I'm off from the internship."

"But...why? That seems like a lot of work."

"I also...do try to revise my French and German." Baekhyun laughed. "It's...you know, to get the scholarship."

"Oh...come here." Kyungsoo said. "15 more minutes because then I'll have to leave and then you could go back to studying."

"Okay." Baekhyun smiled, lying down next to him as the laptop was still open in the middle of the bed.

"You're smart enough to get that scholarship." Kyungsoo said.

"You think so?"

"Yeah...the smartest one out there."

He kissed him on the forehead, longer than ever before. Baekhyun sighed, closing his eyes.

"I...I want to tell you something."

"Shoot." Kyungsoo said.

"I..." Baekhyun whispered. "Never mind."

"Now you've made me curious."

"It's nothing."

"Then if it's nothing, tell me." Kyungsoo laughed.

"I...really like when you kiss me on the forehead."

"That was it?"

"Isn't it enough?"

"I expected something else." Kyungsoo said. "15 minutes are up."

"Nooo...babe." Baekhyun whispered, clutching at his shirt.

"I have work." he laughed.

"Well, you can do work on me."

Kyungsoo grinned, kissing him on the lips before he stood up from the bed. "Tonight. I'm really busy at work. You’re not the only one who wants more money."

"I'll just punch everyone that annoys you." Baekhyun said.

"Yeah?"

"Seriously. Smash, smash, smash." he said, gesturing with his closed fist through the air. "Can you come tonight?"

"It will be late."

"It's fine. I'll cook for you." Baekhyun grinned.

"You know how to cook?"

"Simple dishes, but I can, you asshole." he said, throwing a pillow in his direction.

 

Baekhyun wiped the sweat from his eyebrow as with the other hand he kept stirring in the sauce. He took the phone from the table and dialed the first number he saw.

"I need help. The sauce is white but doesn't seem to...be decent in consistency?"

" _Put more cheese in it. Are you cooking for Mr. Jerk?"_

"Yes. Stop calling him that." he said, throwing the rest of the cheese in the pan.

_"So...Chanyeol and I kissed that night. In his car."_

"And now what, are you two a thing?"

_"Not sure. But he invited me to their Christmas lodge thing. Isn't Kyungsoo going too?"_

"And Jongdae. And I..."

_"Oh, I forgot. Should I go?"_

"We'll be there." Baekhyun shrugged.

_"I know, it's just...Chanyeol has certain expectations from me. And I'm not sure that I'm willing to fulfill."_

"Then don't. Or the curse of the fuck buddy will hit you too." Baekhyun said.

_"I don't want to be his...fuckbuddy."_

"I know, you want to be his girlfriend-hey, now it looks decent."

There was a knock at the door and Baekhyun dropped the spoon down. "He's here." he whispered into the phone and closed it, putting it next to the stove.

"Come in! It's open!"

"Smells good in here." Kyungsoo said.

"Yeah?"

"What are you cooking?"

"Pasta." Baekhyun shrugged. "How was work?"

"Shitty. School?"

"Well, my second midterm went better than the first. I think."

"That's good." Kyungsoo said, walking towards him. "Come on, it looks awesome."

"I know. Because I'm the one cooking it."

"Of course." he said, kissing his cheek. "Thanks..."

"For what?"

"Cooking for me..."

Baekhyun smiled, turning the stove off and discharging the boiled pasta into the sauce. He started mixing them together, his tongue sticking out a little as Kyungsoo watched him do everything with a slight smile.

"Hope it's decent."

"I'm sure of it."

Baekhyun put the contents into two plates and sat down at the table. "I'll put some music." he said, fiddling with his phone for a while. "This."

"Are you stalling?" Kyungsoo asked.

"This is my favorite song." Baekhyun said, increasing the volume. "If my life had a soundtrack, this would be it. _And you singing the song thinking this is the life..._ " he hummed, closing his eyes.

Kyungsoo covered his hand with his own and leaned in until their lips touched; he stayed just like that while with his other hand he was cupping his face and Baekhyun sighed.

"I..." he whispered.

"Let's eat." Kyungsoo coughed.

Baekhyun waited for the song to end and then closed his phone.

"I can't wait to see some snow." he said.

"There will be plenty at the lodge."

Baekhyun smiled, taking a bite from the food.

"It's good." Kyungsoo said.

"Thanks...I was afraid I ruined it."

"You didn't."

"Does Chanyeol like Joy?" Baekhyun asked after a while.

"Oh...we haven't talked about that. He said she's coming with us though."

"Well...I don't want her to get hurt because of him."

"Chanyeol is not a jerk." Kyungsoo said.

"I didn't say that he is."

"You've implied it."

"A little. Don't tell me you are mad." Baekhyun asked.

"No. Why would I be?"

Baekhyun shrugged.

"Don't worry. I can't really get mad at you when you cook and act this sweet." Kyungsoo said, kissing him again on the temple.

He smiled, looking down at the plate as he felt all the blood rushing to his face.

"We might do New Eve's there too." Kyungsoo said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, there's a small town nearby, so food should be okay."

"Sounds fun."

"Jongin might be coming too."

"Who's Jongin?" Baekhyun asked.

"Uhm...the guy I've been seeing lately. But he's chill. With everything."

"He knows about me?"

"That we are friends and that we sometimes...do more."

"Oh...maybe I shouldn't come then." Baekhyun said, putting the fork down.

"Don't be silly. Jongdae and Joy will be there too. It'll be fun."

"I suppose..." Baekhyun whispered; but he didn’t feel hungry anymore, so he put the plate with the half eaten food on the counter, waiting by the sink to wash Kyungsoo’s.

 

3

 

"How do you do this? Derivative of 4×1/x? I forgot." Joy said, pushing the notebook towards Baekhyun.

"Let me finish this."

"Is it...-8/x^2?"

"No...I've explained these to you last week, what the fuck?! It’s one of the easiest you can get."

"You know I didn't do math in high-school. Don't make me feel stupider." Joy said.

"Stupid? You got a fucking scholarship because I've taught you math for two damn semesters, so you got 10 in the exams." he said and stood up. "I'm the stupid one here."

"Baek...you know I think you deserve one too. But not everything revolves around a scholarship." she said, looking at him.

"Says the person getting 250 dollars a month." Baekhyun huffed. "I would say that too, you know?"

"You are being unfair now. I've worked hard for it." she said.

"Yeah, like a robot. And I couldn't keep up with your or Jongdae." Baekhyun said.

"You're so...I thought we were good friends not-not-" she said, throwing the notebook on the floor. "Get out! Now!"

"Fine."

 

Baekhyun shut the front door close and sat right on the cold tiles, hugging his knees at his chest. It was almost dark outside, almost Christmas, the first one not spent home.

His phone rang but he didn't pick it up. He stood up and walked towards the fridge, opening it; almost empty.

The phone rang once more and Baekhyun answered.

"What?"

_"What's wrong? Someone stepped on your tail?"_

"Yeah. Joy."

_"She called me and said that you are the fakest and most insufferable person she has ever met.”_

"I didn't want to know."

_"Call her. She'll get over it."_

"And what if I don't want to?"

_"Then don't. You were a jerk though. And a petty, jealous one."_

"Then don't talk to me either."

_"Can't. Just call her. Say an apology. Get her a gift. Done."_

"I didn't do anything wrong."

_"Only spilled all your frustration on her. Right. Nothing wrong. She worked for that more than you. Admit it. Joy even learnt math. Don't tell me you've worked just as hard as her to deserve the scholarship?"_

Baekhyun sighed. "Fine. I'll call her."

_"Good. I hate when you two are angry. Makes me pissed too."_

Baekhyun closed the call and looked up, at the ceiling. He dialed another number and waited.

_"Yes. What do you want?"_

"To apologize." he said, staring at his socks. "I was a jerk and I shouldn't have said those things to you. I was angry because of Kyungsoo and...turned out like that. I poured all my anger and frustration on you. I’m sorry."

_"You should be like that with him, not with me..."_

"I know...and that's why I'm sorry. I feel extremely shitty, if that helps."

 _"It does."_ Joy said. _"You know I really appreciate what you did for me."_

"Yeah, I know." he sighed.

_"Then...do a little research on Chanyeol for me. To make up for what you said."_

"Seriously?"

_"Mhm...just talk to your boyfriend."_

"He is not my boyfriend." Baekhyun sighed. "He's merely a friend."

_"Keep denying it as much as you want, but Mr. Jerkass von Do is your freaking boyfriend. You two have to just figure that out at some point."_

"He's not. He's...he's dating someone."

_"What?! And sleeping with you on the side?"_

"Not even that anymore."

_"Oh...I'm sorry. Really. Do you...want to talk about it?"_

"I'm fine. It's better like this."

 

2

 

Baekhyun threw the backpack in the trunk of the car, watching the others do the same. There were 2 cars, Kyungsoo's and Chanyeol's and 9 people, 4 in the latter's car and the rest in the first.

He sat in the back, right on the middle seat, leaving the one in front for Jongin; Jongin with his golden skin and bright smile, dusty brown hair and an awfully toned body. Joy was on his right as Jongdae on his left, fixing the headphones on his head.

"Don't drive too fast!" Kyungsoo shouted at Chanyeol through the open window.

Baekhyun rolled his eyes, his gaze stopping on the back of Jongin's head. Kyungsoo turned on the radio and he closed his eyes.

"Are you all still in college?" Jongin asked, turning around to look at them.

"Second year." Joy nodded.

"Miss my college days." he said.

"Of course he does. Football player and mister popularity." Kyungsoo laughed.

Baekhyun rolled his eyes again, kicking the seat in front of him with his foot. The car was nothing special, but he had known that already, just a Ford that made some strange noises from time to time.

"I could have brought my car, but it's not made for the mountains." Jongin said. "This one is better suited." he continued, patting the other's thigh.

He sighed, looking out of the window at the houses slowly being replaced by pine trees and hills covered in snow, with their bare and rocky peaks.

"It's so pretty." Joy whispered, nudging him in the ribs. "Don't be upset." she continued in the same voice, intertwining their fingers.

Jongdae looked towards them with a frown, and Baekhyun pulled back his hand.

"I'll put some music from my phone." Jongin said, turning off the radio.

After a couple of seconds, the silence was replaced by a song from Tyga. Kyungsoo was tapping his fingers on the steering wheel as Baekhyun squeezed his eyes shut and opened them back, staring at the ceiling. Another car's headlights were lightning the inside right when they made a turn on the road.

"Is he tailgating you?" Jongin asked.

"I'm not going faster than this." Kyungsoo said, glancing in the rearview mirror.

"Oh, come on. Just a little. That shit is annoying."

"Never mind it."

"Pinch it a little."

"He said he doesn't want to!" Baekhyun said. "Do you have understanding problems, or what?"

"Baekhyun." Kyungsoo said, looking back at him.

"Focus on the road." he whispered, leaning over the headrest.

 

He threw the backpack on the ground, fully covered by snow, with only a couple of spots where the earth could still be seen.

"I shouldn't have come." he whispered.

"Calm down." Joy said, placing a hand over his back.

Chanyeol came from behind and wrapped an arm around her middle, pulling her into his arms.

"Gotcha!" he said and kissed her cheek.

"Yeah, sure." Baekhyun said.

He picked the backpack and walked inside the lodge, stopping in the small entrance hallway, entirely made out of red wood.

"There are only 3 bedrooms." a girl said. "Pick one. 2 on the first floor and the third is here."

"I'll stay in this one." he said.

"I'm Irene. You must be...Baekhyun."

"Yup."

"I guess you'll room with me and Seulgi." she said.

"Oh...doesn't that annoy you?" he asked.

"It's fine. I think there are some sleeping bags in the closets. You can take one if you want." Irene shrugged.

"Yeah, okay. Sounds fine."

"Here they are!" she shouted as Jongin and Kyungsoo entered inside the cabin.

Baekhyun sighed, opening the door to the bedroom.

"So, when's the marriage?" he heard her ask as he closed the door as sat down on the bed.

Baekhyun placed his head on the palms of his hands and swayed from one side to the other, keeping his eyes closed. He breathed in and out.

"Oh...you are our roommate?"

"Huh?"

"Did I interrupt something?" the girl asked, closing the door.

"No, just...I have a headache, that's all."

"Want a pill? Have some Ibuprofen somewhere around. That Jongin guy will give me a headache soon enough." she said, crouching down to search through the backpack almost as big as her entire body.

"What do you have in that?" Baekhyun asked.

"I don't even know." she laughed. "Found it. Two left. You are lucky."

"I don't think so..." he sighed.

"Well, at least take this and with a headache in minus you'll feel much luckier." Seulgi said, sitting down next to him.

"Thanks..."

"Well, I'll be in the kitchen, so you know where to find me." she said and left the room, as Baekhyun remained on the bed with the pink pill on the palm of his hand.

 

Baekhyun sat down on the couch, right next to Seulgi.

"Here you are..." she whispered, placing an arm around his neck."I'm a little bit drunk."

"I can tell."

"I think...now, I'm sure. You are very handsome." she said.

Baekhyun laughed, looking at her. "Thanks..."

"Yeah...and your lips are pretty too."

"I think you drank a little too much." he said.

"Maybe...just a little."

"A little too much. What do you think about going to sleep?"

"With...you?" Seulgi asked, bursting into laughter.

"Alone. Come on, stand up." he said, pulling her up as she fully wrapped both arms around his neck.

They walked inside the bedroom and Baekhyun placed her on the bed as she was still not letting go of him.

"I should go." he said.

"Do you...?"

"Go to sleep. I'll come back to check on you, alright?"

"Alright." she grinned, covering her head with the blanket.

The music was blasting from the speakers, pulsing through every single muscle of his. Joy was with Chanyeol on the couch, making out since he had seen Seulgi in the living room, while Jongdae, Sehun, another guy he hadn't met before, and Irene seemed to be playing a game of beer pong on the kitchen table. Kyungsoo and Jongin were nowhere to be seen.

"Did you put Seulgi to sleep?" Sehun asked.

"Yeah..."

"She got drunk from the second cup of beer." he laughed.

"Oh..."

"You could play with us." Jongdae said, throwing a ball, and missing the cups as it only hit the wall behind.

"I'm good. I'll just watch you guys."

"Actually," Jongdae said, "I'm going for a smoke. Coming?"

Baekhyun followed him outside, throwing his short winter coat over his shoulders. Wreaths of white vapor were coming out of his mouth as he leaned over the wall of the lodge, looking ahead of him at the fence covered in snow and the plain unravelling ahead.

"Give me one too." Baekhyun said.

"Really?"

"Please?"

"Here." Jongdae said as he lighted the cigarette for him. "I think I like Joy."

"Oh..."

"Yeah, a bit too late to realize that. I mean…I knew it for some time but I’ve just been denying it, you know?" he laughed.

Baekhyun coughed as he breathed in from the cigarette.

"Keep it only in your mouth if you want." Jongdae said.

"Still don't get why you like it. Tastes like dirty socks."

"Maybe." he shrugged. "If you wanted to know...Kyungsoo is with Jongin, in the bedroom. They got drunk quicker than us."

"Oh..." Baekhyun whispered, leaning down on the wall.

He stared at the small flame of the cigarette and took another breath of it.

"I might keep the notebook."

"You should return it."

"Maybe...he said he got me something but I don't care. Why is he so...blind? I...I even cooked for him and he kisses me on the forehead and asks me how I did on tests and...it felt like he was you know, my boyfriend." Baekhyun said, hugging his knees. "And it still wasn't enough."

"He's an asshole, as Joy says."

"I'm sorry for you too."

"Nah, it's okay." Jongdae shook his head.

 

1

 

He saw Kyungsoo on Christmas morning and the first thing he noticed about him were the purple marks all over his neck.

"Heeeeeey..." Kyungsoo said, stopping in front of him. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too." he said, looking somewhere else.

"Oh, your gift is still in my backpack. Wait a second."

Baekhyun sighed, watching him go up the stairs. Seulgi came out of the bedroom, bed headed and yawning while she kept rubbing one eye.

"I'm never drinking in my entire life." she said, leaning over him. "Are you waiting for somebody?"

"I've got it." Kyungsoo said and stopped at the end of the staircase glancing back from Baekhyun to Seulgi.

"Oh..." she whispered. "I'll go to the kitchen. Sorry."

"Here." Kyungsoo said, handing him a box covered in red wrapping paper with a big, golden bow on top of it. "Heard you saying you wanted one."

"Oh...what is it?"

"Open and see. I should go. I think Jongin is waiting for me."

"Wait." Baekhyun said. "I have something for you too. It's somewhere in my backpack."

He rushed towards the bedroom and searched through the bag until he retrieved the small blue packet.

"It's not much."

"Thanks...I'll open it later."

"Okay."

 

"That's nice." Seulgi said, taking the console from him.

"Yeah...how much does it cost?"

She shrugged. "Nice of him."

"It's really nice..." Baekhyun sighed, turning it around. "I'm giving it back to him."

"Why?"

"Because...it's expensive and I can't take it." he said and stood up, putting it back into the red box.

"But I've never played with a console..." Seulgi whined as Baekhyun left the room and ran up the stairs to the first floor.

He knocked at the second door and waited.

"Yes?"

Jongin's head appeared through the crack between the door and the wall as droplets of water were trickling down from his hair.

"What?"

"Is...Kyungsoo here?"

"What's up?"

"Can you call him? Or I'll do it." Baekhyun said.

"Maybe I don't want to." Jongin said, crossing his arms over the bare chest.

"Move aside then."

"I'm his boyfriend, alright?" the other said, stopping the door with his foot. "Maybe I don't want to see you around him. So take your little gift and go away, alright?"

"Asshole! Do you think everyone is as big of a jerk as you?" Baekhyun shouted.

"What the heck is going on here?"

"Nothing. I was just trying to give this back to you. I guess you can still return it." Baekhyun said and placed the box down, on the floor.

He ran down the stairs, opening the entrance door.

"Fuck!" he whispered as the white vapors where coming out of his mouth. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck."

"Fuck!"

He fell down into the snow, shivering.

"Baek..." he heard the other's voice growing closer. "You're going to freeze."

Kyungsoo placed a winter coat over his shoulders, sitting down next to him. "Baek...look at me."

"You're a fucking asshole, you know that, right? I didn't know he's actually your boyfriend. Why did you bring me here? As your fucking dog or what?"

"Baek..."

"You can't even give me an excuse. Just say something and I'll forgive you...like always." Baekhyun whispered, grabbing a fistful of snow and throwing it away.

"I...didn't think I'll like him this much."

"Oh...of course." Baekhyun huffed. "You're the only one who likes him."

"Baek...I didn't ask you to come to mock you or-"

"But that's exactly what you did." he said and stood up.

"Baek...at least accept the gift. I bought it before I really started seeing Jongin."

"Stop calling me that! Stop acting like you are the good guy and I'm the only one who did something wrong. That I was wrong to expect something else than...this. I don't need your pity." Baekhyun said, grabbing the door knob.

But Kyungsoo held his wrist and pulled Baekhyun towards him.

"I regret ever meeting you."

"You don't mean that."

"Why do you care?"

"Baek..."

"Let me go."

"No."

"Please let me go. Please...I'm making a scene and I don't want to make one...and that's exactly what I'm doing on freaking Christmas."

"Okay..." Kyungsoo whispered.

 

"Some beer...for the heartache." Joy said, placing a can of beer in front of him.

"Did you hear?"

"You were shouting. Everyone heard."

"Oh...that's embarrassing."

"It's fine." she said, sitting next to him. "I won't say that I told you, but I told you."

"Kind of..." he smiled.

"Hey, it's called learning from mistakes."

"You mean embarrassingly horrible mistakes that nobody really makes but I do?" he asked, taking a sip from the beer.

"Sort of. But...I made a mistake with Chanyeol too." she said, taking the beer from his hand.

"What do you mean?"

"Well...he is tall and handsome and so dreamy. So I felt he was perfect as a boyfriend, right? I don't know why you fell for that jackass, but that was for me...the kissing was amazing. He's very good at everything." she said, taking another sip. "But then I realized I had nothing to talk with him about. Nothing. Not even one thing. So we would kiss again. And do other stuff. But the talking was...terrible. And then Jongdae told me last night that he likes me."

"Oh..."

"I suppose you knew." she sighed. "So I was wrong too...that's what I'm trying to say."

"What is it supposed to mean after all?"

"That I understand why...you love him even after all of this."

"It's not the same thing. I actually have things to talk about with him." Baekhyun said, taking the beer from her.

"You know what I was trying to say."

"I get it. But Kyungsoo hurt me. Chanyeol didn't hurt you. Plus, you have Jongdae now. Things with Kyungsoo are…complicated. We never really apologize for anything."

"Okay, you are worse than me."

"I am. And minus 50 dollars."

"Idiot." Joy laughed.

 

Baekhyun heard a knock at the door late at night.

"Yeah?" he said, opening it while rubbing his eyes.

"Were you sleeping?"

"Kyungsoo...?" he whispered. "Not really...just a little."

Kyungsoo laughed, brushing his fingers through his hair.

"Can you come with me?" he asked.

"Yeah..."

Baekhyun fully opened the door and walked outside, following the other towards the couch while bumping into the edges of the furniture.

He sat down as Kyungsoo turned on the flashlight on his phone, placing it on the coffee table. Baekhyun chewed on his bottom lip, sucking it inside and then letting it go with a small pop. His hand were on his lap, toying with the hem of his shirt.

"You should stop doing that." Kyungsoo said.

"What?!"

"Doing things that make me want to kiss you."

"That's cheesy." Baekhyun laughed, still chewing his bottom lip.

"Stop it."

"Why did you want to see me?"

"Baek..."

"You know, one bad pick up line is not going to make me jump into your arms while your boyfriend is sleeping upstairs."

"Okay...then what should I do?"

"To what?"

"Get you to jump in my arms?" Kyungsoo asked.

"Uhm...apologize. Break up with him, but I still honestly have no idea what you want so..."

"You. I want you." he whispered.

"It took you a freaking long time to figure that out. Or did you figure it out when I stopped chasing you like a puppy?"

"Baek...I didn't think I would miss you, alright? I thought of it like a simple fling. You were sweet and there and I took it all for granted, thinking that I could find someone better." Kyungsoo said.

"And did you?"

"No...because I kept thinking about you and your midterms and scholarship and the way you sleep next to me. And I missed it all."

Baekhyun breathed out, looking down.

"Are you just saying it...?"

"No..."

"Are you sure?" he asked, glancing at him. "Because I've missed you too...a lot, actually. And I really thought it was over between us."

"Baek...come here." he said and Baekhyun crawled over onto his lap and buried his face at his neck.

"I love you..." he whispered.

Kyungsoo kissed his hair as his fingers caressed his back, slowly. He saw the purple marks staining his neck and sighed again, closing his eyes.

"Baek..."

"Huh?"

"Are you falling asleep?"

"A little..."

 

He woke up with a pounding headache on one side of his head as his whole body felt sore.

"Kyungsoo..."

"We fell asleep on the couch." the other whispered, yawning.

Baekhyun was pressed against the backrest of the couch as Kyungsoo's right leg was wrapped around his middle.

"My head hurts."

"Sorry." he whispered, kissing the back of his neck. "Are we alright?"

"Yeah...I think so."

"Okay...we could leave today." Kyungsoo said.

"And the rest?"

"Joy and Jongdae can come if they want." he yawned.

"Okay, I'll tell them." Baekhyun said and pushed him aside on the couch to stand up. "It's cold. I'll go take a shower."

 

Baekhyun threw the backpack in the trunk and sat in the front seat, next to Kyungsoo.

"Well, maybe you should have done this at the end of the trip." Jongdae said.

"3 days were enough." Joy said, slapping him over the thigh.

Baekhyun leaned over the window, looking at the lodge that was remaining behind, between white trees and the rocky hills.

"Hey..." Kyungsoo whispered, touching his knee. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just tired. Jongdae?" he asked. "Give me a cigarette."

"Sure?"

"Just one." Baekhyun said.

Jongdae threw him one and he caught it with the fingers of his left hand. "A lighter too?"

"Catch it!"

Kyungsoo sighed, pushing the gas pedal. Baekhyun breathed in and slightly opened the window as he let out a stream of smoke.

"Hey. You're mad."

"I'm good." Baekhyun said, looking at him.

"How's your headache?"

"Gone." he smiled.

"You know, they'll have to pay something to the owner of the lodge. I think Jongin broke some stuff this morning." Joy said.

"His loss." Baekhyun said, throwing the cigarette butt out of the window.

"Seulgi likes you." Joy grinned. "You left a girl upset."

"Did I?"

Kyungsoo coughed, his grip tightening around the steering wheel. He turned on the radio.

"I could call her." Baekhyun said, glancing at Kyungsoo. "Would you mind?"

"What?"

"Going out with her, whatever people do when they go out."

Kyungsoo didn't say anything, only looked in the rearview mirror and then back at the road.

"I suppose I have the right."

 

The sun was shining through the curtains, too bright on his face.

"Fuck!"

"What's wrong...?" Kyungsoo whispered, pulling his body closer to his.

"It's 9. I should have been awake for 2 hours now." he said, motioning to stand up but the other pushed him back down.

"A little longer."

"I should study. In a week my exam session starts."

"15 minutes."

Kyungsoo kissed his neck, his fingers brushing through his hair until his body became soft and pliable in his hands.

"Did you call her?"

"Are you jealous?" Baekhyun asked, turning around to face him.

"Maybe..." he whispered.

"What if I said that I did?" he asked, biting his lower lip.

"Baek..."

"She's pretty. And we get along." Baekhyun continued, kissing him and sucking on his bottom lip until his tongue brushed against his teeth. "I have the right to be an asshole too. Only that I'm not one. I didn't call her. I almost did." he sighed, standing up with his back towards him.

Kyungsoo looked at his white skin, the way his vertebras were gently trailing along a thin line.

"But I didn't. I just wanted to see your reaction. Is that bad enough?" he asked, looking back at him.

"You still can't forgive me, can you?"

"I forgave you...I just can't forget. It's different."

Kyungsoo sighed.

"Kyungsoo..." Baekhyun said, leaning over him. "I'm sorry..."

"About what?"

"I'm not like this."

"I know..." he said, brushing again his fingers through his hair.

"Do you like me?"

"Baek..."

"Just a little bit is enough. Because I like you a lot and I tried to act cool and uncaring to make you feel the same way I did when you were with him..."

"I know...I'm so sorry."

"I know...I don't want to study right now."

"Then don't." Kyungsoo said, kissing his forehead. "Come on. Let's sleep for a while longer. Then we make breakfast and then you could start studying while I finish my project."

"Okay." Baekhyun smiled, kissing him on the lips. "Do you think I'll get it this year?"

"Yeah...maybe."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> baekhyun in the fic was depressed and very insecure about himself and what concerns his relationships with his friends or love interest. i'm not implying that what he did or what kyungsoo did was okay, because even though baekhyun got hurt by the other's actions, he should have been upfront with his feelings and what he actually wanted.  
> as for kyungsoo, he was quite a jerk and almost unable to realize that baekhyun might suffer from his constant search for a better lover.  
> the part with the scholarship as well as the helping his friends with math parts are from real life (actually, his depression and academic desires are taken from my own experience as i have felt as frustrated as him)
> 
> comments and opinions are well loved:)


End file.
